Limbo
by Hui-Buh
Summary: PostDeathlyHallows OneShot! Spoilerwarnung! Dies ist meine ganz spontane und persönliche Antwort zu Rowlings Buch! Im Zwischenreich macht sich ein ganz bestimmter Spion, Todesser, wasauchimmer seine Gedanken... ein wenig LESS


**_für J.K. Rowling - Dankeschön für diese wundervollen Figuren und ihre einzigartige Welt (mit der ich nebenbei natürlich nix verdiene)_ **

**Limbo**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Letzte, das er sah, war das strahlende Grün ihrer Augen. Natürlich wusste er, dass es nicht Lily sein konnte, sondern bloß Harry Potters Blick hinter kreisrunden Brillengläsern. Und doch – es war das schönste Bild und der würdigste Abschied, den er sich für sich hatte wünschen können. Während seine Atmung hektischer wurde und er Erinnerung um Erinnerung von seiner körperlichen Existenz abtrennte, spürte er das kalte Schlangengift von sich Besitz ergreifen. Es lähmte seine Muskeln, kroch durch seine Venen, fand sein Herz, und mit einem letzten verzweifelten Schlag gab er auf. Alles wurde dunkel. Und die geliebten grünen Augen verschwanden in schwarzem Nirgendwo.

Alles schien wild zu rotieren, aber Severus befand sich nur in konturloser Schwärze, und so konnte er nicht sagen, ob es die Welt oder er selbst war, die sich schwindelerregend drehten. Das Brennen des Giftes hörte auf, und auch sonst spürte er nichts mehr. Es war alles um ihn so leicht und frei, so körperlos. Er musste tot sein. Definitiv, er war tot. Voldemort hatte die falschen Schlüsse gezogen und sich ihm – seinem vermeintlich treuesten Gefährten – entledigt. Niemals hatte Voldemort Loyalität oder Freundschaft gekannt. Er kannte nur Macht. Es war seltsam, aber Snape lächelte ganz leicht und glaubte, es auch auf seinem Gesicht spüren zu können. Das war merkwürdig, wo doch sein Körper weit weg in einem anderen, einem vergangenen Leben auf dem schmutzigen Dielenboden der Heulenden Hütte lag. Und er sollte doch eigentlich nichts mehr sein als Äther, leicht und unsichtbar und frei.

Ja, er war frei, endlich. Der Preis war hoch gewesen, aber Snape empfand keine Reue, ihn bezahlt zu haben. Seine Schuld war abgegolten – er wusste es und war sich auf eine Weise sicher, wie sonst nur Trelawney über die Zusammenhänge der Welt sicher sein konnte. Snape flog durch dieses schwarze Nichts und fühlte die Gewissheit von Hoffnung. Lilys Sohn würde es schaffen. Lilys Sohn würde den Plan umsetzen können, den Dumbledore ersonnen und aus Sicherheitsgründen stets verschwiegen hatte. Lilys Sohn musste einfach siegen, damit Lilys Opfer nicht sinnlos gewesen war. Lilys Sohn, der auch der seine hätte sein können.

Während er durch das schwarze Nichts flog, erinnerte er sich. Er war tot, oder? Er würde von nun an die Zeit der Ewigkeit haben. Niemand konnte ihm verwehren, sich die Erinnerung noch vor Augen zu führen, auf die er auch nach dem Leben nicht hatte verzichten wollen. Er hatte dem Jungen gegeben, was dieser hatte wissen müssen. Diese spezielle Erinnerung hatte er jedoch bei sich behalten. Snape wunderte sich, dass sein Bewusstsein trotz seines Ablebens noch stark genug vorhanden war, um ihm die Bilder einer fernen Vergangenheit vor Augen führen zu können. Doch es beruhigte ihn immens: Wenn er auch nicht wusste, wie die Ewigkeit sein würde und ob er in diesem schwarzen Nichts gefangen bliebe, so hatte er doch die Sicherheit, immer wieder diesen einen Moment erleben zu dürfen.

Er schloss die Augen, die hier ohnehin nichts sehen konnten und reiste in seinen eigenen Geist. Er stand wieder in dieser mondbeschienenen Straße in Godric's Hollow. Es war ihm eine lästige Gewohnheit gewesen, immer wieder zu dem Haus der Potters zu gehen. Er hatte damals wissen müssen, wie es Lily erging – Tag für Tag.

Ein Blick in das Fenster zeigte ihm James, den er so sehr hasste, weil er alles bekommen hatte, wonach Snape sich gesehnt hatte. James hatte all dieses Glück nicht verdient – das hatte Snape damals gedacht – aber inzwischen als stummer, toter Beobachter dieser Szene konnte er verzeihen.

Stunden schienen rastlos zu vergehen, in denen James Potter las und wartete, immer wieder auf die Uhr blickte. Draußen auf der Straße stand Snape und wartete ebenso, getarnt von den Schatten eines Baumes.

„Was tust du hier, Severus?", überraschte ihn eine sanfte Stimme, und er fuhr herum.

Lily stand da, ihr fesselnder Blick war nachdenklich und voller Unverständnis, aber er machte ihr offensichtlich keine Angst. Das spürte er auch noch jetzt. Es war ein neues Gefühl damals gewesen, weil Lily sich doch immer so vor seiner Faszination für die dunklen Künste gefürchtet hatte. Sie sah ihn direkt an. Snape senkte die Augen, sein Blick wanderte über ihre geblümte Bluse und blieb an ihrem ausgeprägten Bauch hängen. Sie war schwanger – von Potter! In Snape wallte Zorn auf, den er nun nicht mehr kannte, wo er von seinem irdischen Dasein erlöst war.

„Warum bist du gekommen?", fragte sie abermals, weil er nicht reagiert hatte.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er zurück, ohne sie anzusehen und anstatt seine Anwesenheit zu erklären.

„Ja, das tut es", sagte sie offen und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Ihre Finger fuhren über seine Todesserrobe, und sie beide seufzten aus unterschiedlichen Gründen schwer. „Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen, Severus?", fuhr sie fort, „warum hast du dich ihnen angeschlossen? Ich dachte, ich kenne dich." Sie klang matt, enttäuscht.

„Beantworte dir diese Frage selbst, Schlammblut", konterte er kalt, voll von Furcht, sie könne doch noch bemerken, was sie ihm angetan hatte, als sie das Band ihrer gemeinsamen Freundschaft gebrochen hatte.

„Du kannst mich damit nicht verletzen, und du machst mit keine Angst", erwiderte sie stolz, „nicht mehr, Severus. Diese Zeiten sind vorbei, in denen ich von dir liebevolle Worte ersehnt habe. Ich bin verheiratet und glücklich, ich werde ein Kind bekommen."

„Liebevolle Worte ersehnt?", echote Snape verständnislos und blickte sie wieder an. In ihren Augen lag eine Kraft und Ruhe, die ihn anzog wie Licht die Motten.

„Ja", gestand sie unumwunden, und ihre Hand strich abermals über den rauen Stoff seiner Todesserkluft, „wir waren Freunde, Severus, Freunde! Doch deine Vernarrtheit in die dunkle Magie und all der Hass auf andere Menschen verblendeten dich. Du wolltest so gern dazu gehören und hast nicht gesehen, dass sie dich nur benutzen. Es hätte alles anders sein können, wenn du es gewollt hättest."

„Was…?", kam es ihm erschreckt über die Lippen, doch statt etwas zu erwidern, beugte sich die Frau seines Lebens zu ihm und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Wange. Er stand da wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Ja, es hätte anders sein können", wiederholte sie und ging langsam aus dem Schutz der Bäume auf den Eingang ihres Hauses zu, „wenn du jemals den Mut gehabt hättest, zu deinen Gefühlen zu stehen, hättest du es sein können, zu dem ich jetzt heimkehre. Es hätte dein Kind sein können, Severus, aber du warst ein elender Feigling."

Sie schenkte ihm den letzten bedauernden Blick und verschwand unter der bunten Markise des Eingangstores, ihr rotes Haar leuchtete ein letztes Mal im Licht des Mondes. Snape würde es nie wieder sehen, es war ihre allerletzte Begegnung, die letzte verpasste Chance und ein Abschied für immer.

‚Feigling', hallte es in seinem Kopf, und er befreite sich von der Macht dieser Erinnerung. Er kehrte zurück in den Limbo – schwarz und ohne Anfang und Ende – und das erste Mal seit damals dachte er, dass sie stolz auf ihn wäre. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm gar verziehen nach all den Opfern und der Entbehrung. Er war kein Feigling gewesen.

Im Limbo war es wärmer geworden. Snape spürte ein Prickeln auf seiner Haut, das er sich wohl einbilden musste. Wenn dies hier nur seine Seele war, dann konnte auch nichts prickeln. In der Stille des Zwischenreichs hörte er plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Es war ein leises, regelmäßiges Klopfen wie von einer Uhr oder einem einsamen Herzen.

Snape war überrascht, dass er nach einer Weile eine Öffnung in all der Dunkelheit zu erkennen glaubte. Es war erst ein ganz schwaches Licht gewesen, doch er trieb ihm unweigerlich entgegen, begleitet von dem leisen Schlagen seines toten Herzens. Es war wie ein Fall aus großer Höhe, und er gewann an Geschwindigkeit. Hinter ihm verschwand das Schwarz, und er fiel, fiel, fiel. Er landete auf hartem Boden und hob verwundert den Kopf, um sich umzusehen. Er befand sich in einer Bahnhofshalle, die ihn sehr an King's Cross in London erinnerte, aber die Halle war menschenleer. Auch Züge gab es keine. Er tastete nach seinem Gesicht und spürte Haut. Er hatte wieder einen Körper, oder aber hatte ihn niemals verloren.

„Wie kann das sein?", stieß er aus, und war erschreckt, tatsächlich seine eigene Stimme zu hören. Nie hatte der Pragmatiker in ihm an ein Leben nach dem Tod geglaubt, doch sicher war er nun nicht mehr.

„Guten Tag, mein lieber Severus", sagte eine vertraute Stimme, und Snape war schneller auf den Beinen als ein Gepard auf der Flucht. Hektisch fuhr er herum. Sein Herz klopfte wild, und er starrte misstrauisch den wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, anderen Mann an als könne es nur eine Halluzination sein. „Albus? Wo… wo bin ich?", stotterte er, „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet", sagte Albus Dumbledore freundlich und streckte seine Hände nach Snape aus. Sie waren gesund und heil. „Ich wollte dich willkommen heißen."

Snape war daran gewohnt, dass Dumbledore seine Fragen ignorierte. „Bin ich tot?", versuchte er dennoch, zu seinem alten Vertrauten durchzudringen.

„Ja", antwortete Dumbledore tatsächlich mit festerer Stimme und klopfte Snape auf die Schulter, nachdem jener die Geste der entgegen gestreckten Hände ignoriert hatte, „Ja, Severus, du bist tot, aber es macht nichts, denn du weißt ja, es gibt wahrhaft Schlimmeres als den Tod."

Snape schnaubte. „Es gibt aber kaum Schlimmeres als deine Binsenweisheiten", entkam es ihm, bevor er es verhindern konnte, aber Dumbledore lächelte einfach nur. Snape wand sich einen Moment unter dem sanften Blick seines Mentors, bevor er fragte: „Ist es gelungen? Hat Potter es geschafft? Wurde der Dunkle Lord vernichtet?"

Dumbledore lächelte breiter über Snapes so ungeschminkte Aufregung und Neugier. „Wir werden es bald wissen, Severus", meinte er ruhig, „ich erwarte die beiden hier jede Minute. Harry ist gerade in deinem alten Büro, und er sieht sich die Erinnerungen an, aber er wird bald aufbrechen."

Snape fragte nicht, woher Dumbledore dies wusste, sondern schaute etwas betreten auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Ich wollte, dass er es weiß", sagte er in unsicherem Ton.

„Das verstehe ich, Severus, du hast Großes geleistet", sagte Dumbledore ernst und feierlich, „und deine Liebe zu Lily wird Harry helfen, das Richtige zu tun. Ich bin ganz sicher. Und niemand hat mehr verdient, dass man endlich sieht, wer er ist, als du. Das habe ich dir schon damals gesagt, mein Lieber."

Snape schwieg verunsichert. Er hatte erwartet, dass Dumbledore ihn schelten würde, weil Snape nicht als Verräter hatte sterben wollen und erst recht nicht als Todesser und rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Er hatte sich in seinen letzten Sekunden Rehabilitation und Absolution gewünscht. Und wenn er dies schon nicht von Lily hatte bekommen können, so sollte doch wenigstens ihr Sohn die Wahrheit kennen.

Dumbledores gesunde Hand streifte abermals Severus' Schulter, und er fühlte sich in eine bestimmte Richtung geführt. Sie wandelten über das Bahngleis, auf dem eine dünne Staubschicht lag auf eine große Pforte zu. Bänke standen in regelmäßigen Abständen in der Mitte des Bahnsteigs, aber niemand saß darauf. Außer ihnen schien es hier kein Leben zu geben.

„Severus, du weißt, wie leid mir all das tut? Ich hätte es uns gern erspart", sagte Dumbledore schließlich leise und drückte die Klinke der schweren Tür herunter, „aber du weißt, dass ich immer an die große Sache dachte. Es war ein Fehler meiner Hybris, aber wir haben die Ewigkeit Zeit, damit du mir verzeihen kannst."

Mit diesen Worten schwang die Tür auf und gab den Blick auf eine noch größere Halle frei. Es war ein festlicher Saal mit vielen Türen, die in weitere hell erleuchtete Räume führten. Goldene Leuchter mit roten Bändern und Kristallen hingen von der Decke. Die Tapeten waren in einem tiefen Blau mit weißen filigranen Mustern. Ebenholzmöbel mit gelben Postern standen überall verteilt, und der Teppich war in einem leuchtenden Grün gehalten, alle paar Meter mit silbernen Ornamenten verziert.

Stimmengewirr und Musik waren zu hören, und eine Gruppe von sehr bekannten Zauberern und Hexen hatte sich in der Mitte formiert und blickte ihm winkend entgegen. Snape stockte der Atem in den Lungen, sie waren alle da. Fred Weasley zeigte Cedric Diggory seinen neuesten Zaubertrick, der gerade in einer schwefligen Wolke verpuffte. Sie lachten beide, und auch Vincent Crabbe schräg hinter ihnen grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Sirius Black stand nah dem Eingang in seiner üblich arroganten Pose und tat etwas Unfassbares: Er prostete seinem jüngeren Bruder zu, der ihn frei ansah. Ihre Eltern saßen daneben auf einer der Couchen und redeten mit Ted Tonks und seiner Tochter. Remus Lupin strich ihr sacht durch die wildorangenen Haare, während er Severus anerkennend zublinzelte. Snape sah ein paar Meter weiter Quirrell ihm scheu zuwinken, der neben den Flamels stand, mit denen er wohl bis eben noch in ein Gespräch verwickelt gewesen war. Seinen Turban trug er nicht mehr, sondern hatte volles goldblondes Haar. Minister Scrimgeour winkte ebenfalls in erhabenerer Geste, die sein Nebenmann Igor Karkaroff eins zu eins kopierte. Alastor Moody tanzte auf einem kleinen freien Platz mit Bathilda Bagshot – sein Bein schien ihn in keinster Weise mehr in der Bewegung einzuschränken und vollkommen gesund zu sein. Der nervtötende Hauself Dobby winkte Snape zwar auch kurz zu, ließ es sich aber dann nicht nehmen, seinen handfesten Streit mit dem Goblin Gornuk fortzusetzen. Sie sahen beide äußerst vergnügt dabei aus. Der ehemalige Hogwartsdirektor Dippet nickte Snape zu, bevor er sich wieder an Phineas Nigellus und Gellert Grindelwald wandte, die bei ihm standen. Emmeline Vance schenkte Snape ein weites, aufrichtiges Lächeln. Auf ihren Stuhl hatte sich mit einer Hand Barty Crouch aufgestützt und tippte mit der anderen zum Gruße an seinen Hut. Colin Creevey zückte grinsend seinen Fotoapparat und drückte den Auslöser. Grüßend sank Gregorovitch tiefer zwischen die Polster, um nicht mit auf das Foto zu müssen. Peter Pettigrew saß allein auf einem der Sessel und starrte zu Snape, während er geistesabwesend das Gefieder einer wunderschönen Schneeeule kraulte.

Und dann sah er sie: Lily und James kamen von der Tanzfläche zurück. Umsichtig gingen sie an Mad-Eye und seiner leichtfüßigen Partnerin vorbei. Sie blieben Arm in Arm bei den anderen stehen und sahen ihn lange an. Es war wie ein Traum. War es ein Traum?

„Danke", formten James' Lippen irgendwann lautlos, und die Musik im Raum schwoll an, als Severus ungläubig blinzelte und instinktiv näher zu Albus trat.

„Ich vergebe dir, Severus, alles", hörte er Lilys liebevolle Stimme. Ihre Augen ruhten hypnotisch auf den seinen, und ihre Worte hallten überlaut in seinem Kopf, obwohl sie außer ihm niemand gehört zu haben schien.

Hilfesuchend und unschlüssig sah Severus zu seinem Mentor.

„Geh' nur", sagte Dumbledore mit sanfter Bestimmtheit, „ich habe hier ja gleich noch etwas mit Harry zu besprechen. Mach' dir keine Sorgen, ich komme gleich nach." Er nickte aufmunternd. „Sie warten schon auf dich, Severus."

-'- Fin -'-


End file.
